1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are required to be smaller and more highly integrated, area integration is becoming one of the most important factors to consider in the design of semiconductor layout. This is because circuits having the same function can be implemented in different layouts, and the overall performance of a semiconductor device can be improved through an appropriate layout.
Therefore, various methods have been implemented to minimize the area when implementing a cross gate connection circuit required in a cell, such as a multiplexer (MUX) or a flipflop. In particular, research is being conducted on a method of improving the space efficiency of the whole layout according to the arrangement of gate contacts and source/drain contacts.